terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ukar
'''Ukar '''is the collective name for an expansive region of the central Southern Continent corresponding to the former territory of the Kingdom of Ukar. Today, the region is split between the Republic of Ukar, the Kingdom of Ukar, and the Kingdom of Ukariloc. There is a common Ukari language, which a majority in all three languges, although it shares official status with Vivat in Ukariloc, and a central Ukari cultural identity, particularly in the Kingdom of Ukar, where it is enforced through propaganda and government campaigns. Although Ukar is generally seen today a single cultural unit, this conception of a united Ukar did not arise until the Qotian Empire claimed the entire region for itself in the beginning of the eighteenth century. Powerful states such as the Sudyar Empire, Jafarin Dynasty, and Koàgkannadi Dynasty had controlled large amounts of the reigon, with the latter two both centering their rule in Hadieva, but they were considered transnational empires, and Ukar was only considered to be the region around Lake Ukar, if anything at all. The common Ukari language was constructed at the end of the eighteenth century to unite the region, and the cultural identity was mostly spread through propaganda. Today, however, there is a strong Ukari identity, and there still exists a pan-Ukari movement that seeks to reunite all of Ukar, either under the kingdom or under a democratic government. The Kingdom of Ukar also still claims control over all of Ukar, citing the Republic as being merely "provinces in rebellion;" the Republic of Ukar had a similar position until 2002, when they officially renounced all claims to the southern part of Ukar. Geography Ukar is a geographically diverse region. It has one coast, along the Inner Ocean, sometimes referred to as the "Bhubari coast" because of the Bhubari people who traditionally inhabited the region. This area is controlled by the republic and mostly composed of fertile tropical scrubland and rainforest: low-lying, flat, wet and incredibly hot. The equator passes about 15 km south of the city of Port-de-Ukar, and extending north from the continent are the Millertes islands, politically split between the Republic of Ukar and Eqota, whose overseas province of Cassão i Millertes controls the islands up through Cassão. The largest of the Ukari Millertes (the province of Muyertes) is Bhúran, which contains the city of Sarnassa. The Millertes are largely volcanic, and covered in tropical rainforest. The exception is Cassão, which is much larger than the other islands and much more dry and mountainous due to the prevailing currents, which mostly sweep rain down to the more southerly Millertes and the continent. Cassão is notable for its biological diversity, with almost all of its animal and many of its plant species being endemic due to its distance from the mainland, and it has been heavily studied by biologists. The fertile region south of the Bhubari coast ends at the Khuzegam mountains, which mark the beginning of the Ukari region of the massive Zenian plateau (sometimes called the Khuzegam plateau). The northern parts of the mountains are dominated by tropical cloud forest, while the plateau itself is quite dry and sparsely populated. To the south, it slowly comes down to the Valley of Ukar, which is still at a fairly high altitude. Swampy and wet, the Valley of Ukar is dominated by the world's largest lake, Lake Ukar, which flows out to the east into the Harb River. Its inflows are primarily from the west, a number of rivers that converge at the dense Manahara swamp, where the lake's western border is blurred into miles after miles of swampland, whose contours are frequently changing. The northern border of the swamp, however, is clearly defined by a large geographical rise, where the region's third-largest city, Degala, is located. This area, the historical Ukar, was where what is now known as Ukari culture originated, and where the empires of Jafar and Koàgkannadi rose and fell. Today, it remains heavily populated (with the exception of the uninhabitable Manahara swamp) and politically split between the republic and the kingdom. South of the Valley of Ukar is another part of the plateau, sometimes called the Kofar Plateau. This is marked to the south by the Asuthar Mountains, beyond which the land plummets down into the vast Central Rainforest. These southern regions, comprising all of Ukariloc and the Sudyarloc region of Ukar, are geographically a part of the massive Telazi River basin, made warm and wet by the cascading effects of the Southern Current. Mostly dense tropical rainforest, these areas are culturally a mix of the Central Kingdoms and of Ukar, who has traditionally controlled them. To the west, the low-lying rainforest ends spectacularly at an enormous rise of snowcapped mountains; these are the Toranese Mountains, known locally as the ''Kufajihara ''("Gods' Wall"), the world's largest mountain range. The mountains are highest in the southern regions, even as the valley gets lowest, leading to an increasingly dramatic landscape; to the north, the mountains move west and grow smaller, and instead of mountains forming the border, the plateau simply continues on into the Toranese region of Avedon. Nine of the world's twenty tallest mountains are located partly or entirely within Ukar. The country's highest point is on the western slope of Mount Pangasor; though the mountain's peak is technically in Toran, the part within Ukar would nonetheless be the second-highest mountain in the world. Its highest peak is Utu Mubari (Arvanthatnam to the Toranese), the world's fourth-tallest mountain.